A backlight component is an indispensable component in a widely-applied liquid crystal display (LCD). FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional backlight display. From edges or the back part of an LCD 10, light from a backlight component 11 passes through a layer of twisted liquid crystals 12 controlled by input data, so that user views content displayed on the LCD 10 by receiving the light.
A so-called “e-paper” display, which is different from the LCD, has recently been developed. FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of a structure of a conventional e-paper display. Without an embedded backlight component as in the conventional LCD, the e-paper display 20 diffuses and modulates an input light in a substrate 21 by controlling via a controller 25 electronic ink 23 between a transparent upper electrode 22 and a segmented lower electrode 24 of the e-paper display 20 thereby reflecting an output light. Because a light source operating principle applied by the e-paper display 20 is different from that of the conventional LCD, image display quality of the e-pager display 20 is significantly different from that of the LCD 10.
FIG. 3 shows a schematic diagram of different image qualities and characteristics of different displays. A character or an image data file, e.g., a PDF file, is transmitted to a first data decoder 10a of the LCD 10 to generate a first decoded image signal, which is outputted to an LCD controller 10b to generate a first image signal that is outputted to an LCD panel 10c to generate an LCD image. The PDF file is transmitted to a second data decoder 20a of an e-paper display 20 to generate a second decoded image signal, which is outputted to an e-page display controller 20b to generate a second image signal that is outputted to an e-paper panel 20c to generate an e-paper image.
However, since the LCD 10 and the e-paper display 20 uses different physical materials and different light source operating approaches, LCD image characteristics, e.g., luminance and chrominance, do not translate well to the e-paper display. Accordingly, an image transfer apparatus for controlling different displays to display identical or similar image characteristics is in need.